Bobby's Not so Human Daughter
by Gaudete
Summary: What would it be like for the aging hunter to suddenly be saddled not only with the Winchesters but his half-human daughter in the face of the other realm monsters wrecking havoc on a post-Apocalypse world?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'll admit this was written semi-quickly and under the influence of a nice bottle of white wine. If there is interest (ie. reviews or interest I'll continue).

Summary: Bobby has a daughter…so what if she's not 100% human or even of the Earthly realm? What would it be like for the aging hunter to suddenly be saddled not only with the Winchesters but his half-human daughter in the face of the other realm monsters wrecking havoc on a post angel battle/post-purgatory Earth?

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Bobby was being shipped off to Vietnam in a week and he had two choices. Either spend the week moping like some spoiled little brat or live it up, because he might not make it back. He had chosen to live it up with his fellow enlisted men, but then he saw _her._ For all of three seconds he thought it was ironic that he had found the love of his life a week before he was shipping out but then he realized it was his little head thinking it was the love of his life. All his buddies were trying to flirt with the lady but she only had eyes for him. He spent three days in a lover's bliss with her, never leaving the bed except for the call of nature and to get food, which was consumed in bed. On the fourth day he woke to an empty bed and a note…

_My love please forgive me for leaving our bed so hastily. I had to return home, an urgent matter. Do not fear love of going to a foreign land. You will be protected, you will always be protected that is my promise. Thank you for the best three days of my life._

_Sincerely,_

_Catherine _

At the time he thought nothing of it…love 'em and leave 'em, hell he might not make it back. Then a year into his tour four of his six buddies died. Bobby started to analyze his life from a different motto. When things got bleak, with no hope in hell of his unit making it out of the jungle alive he heard a hauntingly beautiful voice calling from the deep vegetation. No one else seemed to hear it but that night his unit was spared and he was on his way home two days later.

As he drove toward the savage yard that would now be his home he glanced along the side of the road and saw _her_! Stopping suddenly he looked back just to make sure and yes, it was her and she had a very swollen belly. In a blink of an eye she had disappeared…until this day it was one of the mysteries that Bobby Singer never could explain away. And he had so many mysteries on his hands these days!

Thanks to the angel pissing match the world was off kilter, the door to Purgatory was wide open, the Mother had created some nasty beasts, and angels and demons were strolling hand and hand through heaven and hell. Luckily now thanks to Castiel and the boys Earth was only mildly plagued by Purgatory monsters, the occasional demon, and a few rogue angels creating havoc. What was bewildering to everyone now was the fact that the "Other" realm, the realm of fairies and all that crap, had opened and creatures that put the Mother's babies to shame were passing through. Hunters had no idea how to fight them, fifty had died trying and there weren't that many hunters left out there. Consecrated iron seemed to work on some, pure silver on others, while some just kept on going racking up a body count that wasn't high compared to the angel wars, but noticeable to those that hunted the supernatural.

Right now Sam and Dean were out hunting something that had laid waste to an entire forest, no living animals at all and the scientists that had gone in to study the phenomena were found ripped open. They were armed the best they could, iron and silver and some of the more interesting weapons from Balthazar's arsenal…he hoped something would work. He didn't want to think of the boys not coming back. But at least they were together now, working as one, trusting each other…it was something beautiful to behold.

"SAM!"

Dean screamed for the 100th time as he ran through the dead forest. Whatever the bastard was they were hunting had dragged his brother off through the woods and Dean was NOT going to lose Sam! He heard the beast running ahead of him and he quickened his pace. He was certain Sam had gotten a shot off before it grabbed him…he only hoped it was enough to slow it down.

Looking down Dean saw a blood trail and hoped it wasn't Sam's blood that he was following. He could hear it but not see it or his brother but the blood was becoming thicker, he was getting closer.

"Hang on Sammy," He shouted to the night!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for taking the time to read and alert and fav the story. Please continue and don't forget to drop a quick review.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Meeting<p>

Bobby hadn't slept in several days. Hunters from all over were calling him seeking his advice and help on the newest batch of creatures to start shit on the human race. Hell these newbies were even taking on, and winning, against established supernaturals and the half-breeds Eve created. The hunt he had sent the boys on had gone south pretty quickly as Dean spent 14 silver bullets into the creature that had his brother and then the thing simply disappeared leaving Sam's right leg a mangled mess. Kid was just released from the hospital, Dean on his way to pick him up so for a moment he had some breathing room. The Winchesters were going to be crashing at the salvage yard until Sam healed, which doctors said could take up to three months. He would be glad for the company and the help – if Dean would stop his moping at Castiel's betrayal. The boy was a mess and would be a ball of unused energy if he couldn't hunt, and with Sam injured and requiring special care, it was going to be a long three months! But he loved those idjits and would do anything for them.

His eyes were swimming from all the reading he had been doing. He couldn't tell the others much, just that they seemed to be fairy creatures – yeah explain that to seasoned hunters and you usually get laughed at. Iron and silver would work on some but not all. "I'm working on it," was the default phrase Bobby was using – though he was way out of his league. Reaching for his scotch his wrist was grabbed by a cold but gentle hand. Looking up wide eyed he saw Catherine.

"Bobby," she said softly. "Nice to see you again."

"Catherine? What…how? What are you?"

He was speechless. He knew she was different somehow when he met her but he wasn't a hunter then and didn't know that supernatural creatures existed. After he returned, met Karen, and learned about the supernatural there were too many things to deal with to dwell on a one weekend stand years before. Now that one weekend stand was beside him, smiling that beautiful smile and not looking a day older than when they first met, though he hair was streaked with gray.

"I'm a Banshee. You've already figured out that a crack between our two worlds has opened and things are coming through."

The word Banshee conjured up some unpleasant images in Bobby's head. There was a Banshee problem in Florida a few years ago and he had read up on the lore then…but to have actually spent time with one and lived?

"Look, I don't have much time," Catherine continued. "There are so many things I want to tell you, but little time. There are weapons on our side that can easily kill the beasts that come through. However hunters would as soon kill us as they would the monsters so we are useless to come over to this side and fight. But there is a chance of getting weapons into the hands of hunters here and training them on how to use them."

"How?" Bobby had so many questions for her but right now he had to buck up and take whatever help he could get with the new monster problem.

"Our daughter, Siobhan. She's half human, she's warm, can catch a cold, easily pass as human. Hunters wouldn't even know she was a Fey. But I will not send her to you unless I have your guarantee that she will not be harmed by anyone. You will protect her." She had to get the words out quickly because Bobby was beginning to understand the first sentence.

"_Our daughter_? I have a daughter? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"You're a hunter Bobby, I'm a Banshee. You went through a rough patch would you have been open to being a father back then?"

The look on his face let her know that he realized her words were true. "No, guess not," he said as he sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Double balls!

He was being thrown a lot of information on top of the other information he needed to find. He could do this, process all the crap that had just landed on him.

"Of course I'll keep her safe. No one will know she's not human." Well Dean and Sam would know she wasn't human but they wouldn't harm her anyway. This mystery daughter of his would be training them to use the weapons so that they could train other hunters.

"Good. Thank you," Catherine said as she let Bobby's wrist go. "I will send her to you soon. Possibly by days end."

Bobby didn't need to know that Siobhan hadn't yet been told of her new mission and would probably not be the most agreeable to it. Actually their daughter would be rather grumpy with the whole thing but she would do it and do it well. Plus it would be nice for her to met and work with her biological father, Shi had too many of Bobby Singer's traits in her at times for the Fey kingdoms liking.

A cool breeze and Bobby was alone in his study processing what had just transpired. He didn't have much time to think on it as he heard the engine of the Impala coming up the drive. The boys were back, and soon his daughter would be with him. He thought playing dad to the Winchesters was hard work he actually began to fear playing dad to a daughter, a half Banshee daughter but if it helped them win the new war so be it.

"Bobby," Dean yelled at the door. "Need a hand here!" There was some panic in Dean's voice.

Getting up he saw Dean struggling to hold his brother up. Sam's leg was in a cast but that wasn't the problem. Sam was well drugged for the pain and Dean wasn't having luck in maneuvering the gigantic body through the house.

Going to take some of Sam's weight from Dean Bobby said, "At least they gave him the good stuff," referring to the drugs.

Dean looked at his adoptive father with growing fear in his eyes. "That's just it Bobby they didn't give him _anything_. He just started blanking out on me halfway here. I think the creature poisoned him and I don't know what to do."

Dean's voice was heartbreaking to hear. Bobby was at a loss but wasn't going to tell the kid that. "Let's get him on the couch and I'll make some calls."

"You don't want to lay him down," a female voice came from behind Bobby. "It will push the poison quicker through his system. Sit him down in a chair." The lady came up beside Bobby and smiled.

It was the same smile that Catherine had given him years ago. Hell she resembled her mother a lot but Bobby definitely saw himself in the woman. As she brushed against him he felt she was indeed warm.

"Siobhan," Bobby said quietly.

"We'll talk in a bit Bobby. Right now I have to get the poison out of this poor soul's system."

Dean and Bobby sat Sam in a chair and Siobhan went to work.

"Bobby," Dean whispered to him. "Who's that? Didn't consider you a cradle robber," Dean smirked. Typical Dean dealing with a life threatening situation with an attempt at humor.

"She's my daughter you idjit so stop looking at her ass," Bobby whispered back. "Off limits Dean."

Dean watched his brother for signs of pain or recovery. He would talk to Bobby later and get the story. It was just one more mystery for him to figure out about the man who had taken him and his brother in. Bobby had stayed with them through thick and thin…the Winchesters would do the same for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: The Talk

Sorry for not replying to reviews for my other stories. Fanfic won't let me. So thank you all for taking the time to read and review them. Hope you will review this one too.

* * *

><p>Sam was now asleep on the couch, the threat of dying form Hind poison over. He would sleep for several hours, which was the best thing he could do. Dean never left his side, only falling asleep with help from Siobhan. Once the Winchesters were asleep she joined her father in the kitchen. Now was time for the dreaded father-daughter talk.<p>

"You drink coffee," Bobby asked getting two mugs down?

"Yes, with lots of sugar in it," she replied as she took a seat at the table.

Bobby smiled to himself. Fey loved sugar. He remembered Catherine pouring scoop after scoop of sugar into her coffee, at the time he thought she just loved the stuff. Now he knew that they needed it to survive in this world. Setting a well sugared cup before her he took his seat and cleared his throat. Guess it was now or never.

"So," he said and then stopped.

"So," she replied. "Guess we should figure out what I should call you. I have, had, a dad in my world so I can't call you that."

Bobby was glad that at least his daughter had a father figure in her life. "Bobby is fine," he finally said. Again long, uncomfortable silence persisted.

"No it's not. I'll be working with you as your daughter. Hunters will ask less questions that way."

Bobby didn't know if that would be the case or not and for some reason he found his heart beating a little faster.

"How about pap?"

"Pap sounds good," he said as he took a sip of coffee.

"Siobhan Singer," she said. "I like the sound of it. It sounds so normal. I really like it."

"Normal?"

"Yeah, my whole name is Siobhan Catherine Bloodsong. But I like Singer too. So how about for Earthly purposes my name be Siobhan Catherine Singer? You can create fake id with that name right?"

"Yeah, though Dean is the fake id expert." More silence as they sipped coffee. "So tell me a little about your life."

She thought carefully, what should she tell this man who was the sperm donor but whom she didn't know? She hoped she would come to really like him, he seemed very likable and he was her father so she decided truth, no matter how bloody it might be.

"Well I was born into an upper class Banshee family the half human daughter of a hunter. Didn't really go over too well but since mom was the equivalent of a princess no one could touch her or me."

Bobby cringed.

"So mom took an assignment in the farthest part of the realm taking me with her. We've never had contact with the family again."

"Sorry," Bobby offered condolences. He didn't expect it would have been easy for a half-breed in the Fey world. According to all the lore it would have been downright difficult.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I was loved and well taken care of. When I was still a toddler mom got a slave named Dante. He was a warrior who had been caught in battle and instead of death they gave him to mom as a slave. They fell in love and he took me as his own. Again mom's status prevented anyone from touching us. I learned to fight and that became my life."

Bobby cringed inwardly. He never wanted to be a hunter, hell didn't even know hunters existed until Karen's possession. And to learn the daughter he never knew he had had grown up fighting…not acceptable but what could he do?

"I joined a branch of the Banshee military and started fighting monsters. Since I could handle silver and iron without injury I was there number one weapon against the older, harder to kill beasts. I became mom's body guard after dad died. That's about it."

"So what about you? You weren't a hunter when you met my mom. But you were a warrior right?" She finished her coffee. Bobby got up to get her another cup.

"I was going off to the war the week I met your mother. I became a hunter after the war, when my wife got possessed and I didn't know what to do. After that I read everything I could about the evil sons of bitches walking around us and took up the hunting life with a friend Rufus."

Bobby sat back down handing her the mug and sitting the sugar bowl in front of her. He looked far off in thought and sad. Siobhan didn't like to see him sad, he seemed so genuine. Shaking himself out of bitter sweet memories of Rufus he continued.

"I don't know if I was a warrior," he said taking a sip of his black coffee.

"Only a human warrior could conceive a child with a Banshee or any Fey. So you are a warrior. I am proud to have you as my pap," she said but the words were slightly forced.

"So you, no family besides your mom missing you?"

"No. The others are either too afraid of me or too disgusted with my lineage. I have friends, a rag-tag bunch of creatures which I think you will meet later but those are few."

Both sat in silence, this time it wasn't as uncomfortable as before they began to talk to each other. Finally Bobby asked, "Are you hungry?"

Finishing off the second cup of sugar laden coffee Siobhan shook her head no. "But Sam will be starving when he wakes up. You should probably have a lot of red meat and protein on hand."

"Those boys can eat their weight in food daily," Bobby laughed as he got up to take stock of what he had. A grocery run would be just the perfect thing for Dean once he woke up. That way Bobby could spend some time with his daughter without the older Winchester's bravado. Sam he didn't worry about. Both boys would accept Siobhan, well they better since she would be teaching them the mechanics of fighting Fey creatures.

"How's this going to work anyway," he asked as he began to make a list for Dean?

"I'll teach them how to use the weapons that will be delivered soon. Show them how to heal the various poisons and wounds from each beast, tell them what incantations can protect them. Actually it would be good to have more than just you, Dean, and Sam learning. Do you think you can get other hunters here?"

Bobby didn't like that idea. Other hunters might try to hurt Siobhan since she was only half-human and he swore to her mother he would protect her. Plus it was difficult to know which hunters were still human and which had been swayed to Crowley's side. But it made the most since to train as many hunters as they could. Then a thought struck him.

"Why do you want to train more hunters? Sam and Dean are the best and could train others."

She looked down at the floor then looked up. Bobby could tell he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Once enough hunters are trained we're going to permanently seal our world against yours. Nothing will come in or out ever again. We can't have hunters trained to kill us coming into our world and we don't want our beasts coming into yours. We've been among humans for millennia and it's time to shut the doors."

Bobby just shook his head in agreement. He was already really liking this woman before him and the thought of not being able to see her bothered him more than he realized at first. The father/daughter time was interrupted by Dean coming into the kitchen looking like death warmed over.

"Hey, got anymore coffee," he asked sleepily?

"Yeah, how's Sam," Bobby handed Dean strong black coffee?

"Woke up a few minutes ago starving. Got any food?"

Bobby looked at Siobhan and grinned. "Not enough to fed Sam but I have a list. You feel up to going to the store?"

"Yeah," Dean took the list finished the coffee and left without so much as goodbye to Bobby.

"Do you think he'll be alright to drive," Siobhan asked?

"Probably not. Dean!" Bobby yelled. "Wait a second I'll come with." He turned to look at Siobhan. "You'll be alright here til we get back?"

"I'll be fine. Point me to some research to occupy my time and I'll be golden." She smiled to reassure him.

"Sam won't be a problem will he," Bobby wasn't sure if there would be anymore surprises with the kid?

"He'll be back to sleep in no time," she said as she followed her dad into the study.

"Well if anyone calls tell them I'll be back in a few. If it's about the Fey creatures you can handle it."

"Ok," she said as she sat at his desk. Sam was hobbling back in from the bathroom and looked at Bobby, then Siobhan quizzically. Both had forgotten he had been pretty out of it when Siobhan first arrived.

"Sam, this is Siobhan Singer, my daughter. I'll expect you two to get along while I'm gone. Dean and I are going to the store." He was semi-joking but the look on Sam's face said that the kid was already asleep on his good leg. He wasn't going to be missing anyone or asking questions anytime soon.

Sure enough he hobbled back to the couch and stretched out and was asleep in a second. Siobhan picked up a tome and began to read as Bobby headed out the door. Dean was in the Impala, draped over the steering wheel. Bobby scooted him over and started her up. That woke Dean up enough that he would be good to go, for a few hours anyway.

Bobby's world was strange and with the boys safe, a new family member working with them, he welcomed the strange because he knew it would get ugly fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three: Walt and Roy

Sorry for the delay once again ff was not playing nice. This chapter has a few words of curse in it.

* * *

><p>Siobhan sat engrossed in Bobby's journal, Sam slept restlessly on the couch. Every so often she would glance up at the man who was too big for the couch and wonder. Wonder what he and his brother meant to Bobby. It had only been an hour that Bobby and Dean had left to run errands and so far all was quiet. The phones silent, the only sound Sam's periodic groans, the ticking the clock in the kitchen. A roar coming up the driveway got her attention. It didn't sound like Dean's car and it was coming way to fast. There was urgency in the driver and she had no idea when Bobby or Dean would be back.<p>

The car skidded to a halt, horn blaring. Waking Sam who shot up quickly with his hand going for a gun that was in his waistband. Once a hunter's skill was honed as sharply as the Winchesters there was no going back.

"Easy Sam," she said as she put a hand out and slowly walked out of the study toward the door. Suddenly it burst open and two males walked in.

"Where's Bobby," the bearded one asked as he lay his friend down on the floor?

"He's in town," she replied. Instinct told her they were hunters. The blood flow told her they were injured, and the ammonia smell told her what had injured them. Jabberwocky…one of the nastiest beasts from her side. Able to turn into your worst nightmare before its jaws and claws rip you apart slowly.

"Jabberwocky," she said as she knelt beside the injured hunters. "You have to tell me _everything_ that happened. Don't leave anything out no matter how insignificant you thing it might be. I'll be right back."

She ran to get her medical supplies that were in the study, beside the couch where Sam had been. He was up, struggling to get into the hallway.

"It's ok Sam," she said calmly. "Just inured hunters. I can handle them. Just stay here, call Bobby tell him to get home now." She pushed him back onto the couch.

"Those bastards shot Dean and me in cold blood. I owe them a bullet to the head!" He had recognized the voices immediately.

"That you might. But first I need to know what happened. It was a creature from my side that got them. I need to know what's going on. If you just let me find out then you can do whatever you need to."

Sam felt compelled to do what she said. Though he really couldn't remember who she was, he knew she was a friend of Bobby's or Bobby's daughter or something. He did as he was told as she headed back into the hallway as Sam dialed his brother.

"Sam everything alright," Dean asked worriedly?

"No, Walt and Roy are here. They're injured."

"Siobhan," he heard Bobby ask in the background?

"She's taking care of them."

"We're on our way back," Dean said urgently.

Sam could hear the Impala's engine rev in the background.

Tending to the non-bearded one who was hurt the most Siobhan noted the other just had blood from his friend on him and wasn't hurt. Best thing to do was to keep the friend busy with helping and telling her what had happened.

"Get him into the living room," she said. Sam was in the study, the living room had a couch as well which would make a good place to tend to the wounds. The fact the hunter was alive was good, he would probably survive.

Walt paid no attention to the fact that there was a woman alone in Bobby's house. He didn't even realize Sam was in the study, his focus was solely on Roy. "Bobby'll know what to do," he said. Eyes never leaving his friend.

"I'm Bobby's daughter Siobhan, I know what to do too," she said. Thank the gods that the man was too concerned with his buddy right now to question!

Bobby and Dean would be back soon. She had no doubt she could handle human hunters all by herself but she didn't want to start off on a bad note. Sam would just have to wait for revenge.

"We were attacked by a creature, don't know what it was. Never saw it coming. He's hurt real bad," Walt said as he cradled his companion's body.

"He was attacked by a Jabberwocky, nasty ass creature from the Other realm. He's lucky it didn't' kill him. How did you fight it off?" She was concerned because if they fought off a Jabberwocky by themselves then they were champions, the best hunter on the planet, the ones she needed to train.

"It seemed scared by something. Let him go and ran. I couldn't do anything!" Guilt was eating at Walt.

Siobhan sensed the man's guilt. Best to occupy him with helping his friend, who would be alright. The wounds were treatable, for her anyway. She would teach Bobby how to heal, Dean and Sam too and if these two hunters wanted them as well. But she apparently had one more thing to occupy herself while on this side. A Jabberwocky was the second alpha on the food chain, they only things it would be threatened by were the Vortex and if that had come through Earth would already be destroyed, or a Sagittarius..and if one of them were on this side – well it wouldn't be good.

"What's his name?" One thing at a time, she reminded herself.

"Roy. I'm Walt," he said as the door opened and Bobby and Dean walked in.

"You're dead motherfucker," Dean said. His voice dripping with venom and his gun pointed at Walt's head! "Told you I'd be pissed when I got back!"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Don't forget to review.

* * *

><p>Siobhan had been in the human realm less than 48 hours and had already tended to two hunters injured by her world monsters. Adding to that she had to help her biological dad calm down the Alpha hunter in the room from killing two people out of revenge, though deserved. Banshees were small beings by nature and while physically stronger than the average human male, Dean Winchester wasn't the average human anything and it took her and Bobby a struggle to get the gun away from him and calm him down. Of course she could have used her power but she didn't want to scare the new-found family unit, or tip the strangers in the room off as to what she was. Sam wasn't much of a help either as he too had to be convinced killing wouldn't be the right thing to do. Now Walt and Roy were in the panic room, Roy recovering well. Sam was eating his fill in the kitchen, much improved over how he had first come to them. Dean was pacing, fidgeting, inside one minute then outside beating the crap out of scrap cars with a crowbar the next! Bobby just let him go, knowing it would be therapeutic for Dean. So Bobby and his daughter sat with Sam in the kitchen, no one was much on conversation. Bobby's phones started ringing and he got up to do his hunter duty leaving Sam and Siobhan at the table.<p>

"Thank you for helping me with the Hind poisoning," Sam said with his mouth full.

"No big," she said as she ate the pie in front of her. Silence was awkward but it was more awkward being alone with a hunter who only briefly knew her history. Being with Bobby was awkward too but it was quickly becoming better. Finishing the entire pie she got up and plated some food to take to Roy and Walt.

"I'll come with you," Sam said. He had finished two entire steaks, a pot of mashed potatoes, and bowl of pasta salad.

Remembering the conflict of their first encounter with the new hunters she turned quickly and forcefully said, "Is _that _really a good idea Sam? I mean you and your brother tried to gun them down not 12 hours ago. Plus you're in no condition to manage stairs. Just stay here and eat." She picked up the tray the food was on and started toward the basement.

Sam blocked her. He was not going to let her go alone. "Wait for you father at least." He didn't trust Roy and Walt at all.

"Fine," she said as she sat the tray down and walked into the study. Really what could two untrained in the Fey realm hunters do to her? And 'father'? Where the hell did he get off on saying that to her? Bobby didn't raise her, he only provided the sperm! Gods she was getting irritated and then it hit her why.

Sighing in frustration she slumped onto the couch, picking up a tome to try to take her mind off her irritability. But she couldn't take her mind off of it. How do you tell people who are basically strangers one of your more intimate secrets? Maybe she could find some standing stones, or a stream nearby and summon what she needed. Or maybe…she looked outside to where Dean was still smashing car windows…no, definitely not.

* * *

><p>Lady Catherine sat in her chamber looking sullenly out the window. She had allowed her daughter to travel to Earth almost two days ago and was missing her terribly. Footsteps approaching took her out of her thoughts.<p>

"My lady," the minister began. "A new prophecy has been given," he said proudly. "One that directly concerns the Bloodsongs. You're presence is requested immediately."

Well this wasn't going to be good she thought to herself. Watching humans all her life she had realized that free will, not prophecy, dictated the choices in ones life. This new prophecy would be viewed by those that clung to the outdated notion of destiny as holy and divinely sent. She had sent her daughter to Earth so she could learn firsthand how freewill works, and to offer some help to those that defended free will against those beasts from the Fey realm that would destroy it. Siobhan would complete her mission and return. Then the door would permanently close between worlds. And then they could begin turning Shi into a complete Banshee. The ritual was risky but it would work. It would remove the tainted human blood from her daughter creating a 100% Banshee. Then they would return to their tribe and claim what was rightfully theres! She quickened her steps to see what the new prophecy would be.

"Ah, Catherine Bloodsong," the high minister said as she walked in. "Truly it is a great day for the Banshee tribes. The new prophecy has named the successor to the Divine One's wife, a Bloodsong."

Catherine felt herself grow colder. A Bloodsong the Divine One's wife? Besides herself there were no other Bloodsongs strong enough to be the wife of the Divine One and she wasn't interested.

"I don't understand my lord. How can a Bloodsong be the wife of one so great?" She didn't say the rest, that she wasn't interested in it.

"You have a daughter correct," Duvall the scribe said to her. "The prophecy mentions Siobhan Catherine Bloodsong as the next wife."

There were gasps from the people assembled and murmurs of how that could be since the child was a bastard half-human half-Banshee abomination!

Sensing the confusing and anger the high minster continued, speaking directly to Catherine. "You have plans to turn you daughter completely Banshee once she returns from her quest correct?"

Blushing at being outed so blatantly she replied, "yes."

"The prophecy guarantees that it will be a successful conversion. She is strong, the humanity in her and the traits learned from her human father will manifest themselves into strong attributes of the Banshee. She alone will be strong enough to stand by the Divine One's side as his wife. It is an honor Lady Catherine for yourself and all Banshees to have this privilege. I will expect you to return to your tribe and make amends and plans for this glorious event!"

Damn it! She was in an awkward position believing in free will. But the power of having her daughter married to the Divine One was intoxicating. It was that moment that she began to travel down a road of good intentions, forgetting the human phrase that it was often the pathway to hell.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all that favored this story. Don't forget to review as well.

* * *

><p>A week later:<p>

Bobby was working under a car when he felt Siobhan coming up beside him. She knelt down to peer under the car at her dad. It had been a week and there was a bond slowly forming, growing stronger every day, hell every hour it seemed. Completely unexpected on Shi's part but not unwelcomed. Banshee were very female focused, often only using males as sperm donors then leaving them, or enslaving them. There were never a shortage of willing males in the Fey kingdom. Sex with a Banshee guaranteed that you would be successful in battles, and Fey males were obsessed with battling and dueling and fighting of all forms. It also guaranteed that eventually, and often at the Banshee's whim, you'll soul would be claimed. Many times Siobhan remembered walking the battlefields, claiming souls for herself or her mother. Males weren't important in her tribe, but her feelings for Bobby were growing protective and caring – good things because they helped her be more human. And she liked feeling human.

She showed her dad the beer in her hand, signaling it was time he took a break.

Coming out from underneath the car he smiled and gladly accepted the cold beverage. "So how're the boys learning their lessons," he asked?

Dean hated to learn while Sam reluctantly pursued it, though with his busted leg there was no reason he wasn't pursuing it with gusto.

"They're making their own potions now and I've given them the definitive tome on Fairies. Dean's being stubborn but he came around," she said with a smirk.

"What'd you do," Bobby raised his eyebrows?

"Told him he'd be the first to play with the weapons we're getting tonight."

"So we're going to go visit the Fey realm huh." He had a bad feeling about it.

"No, you and Dean will be backup. I'm going to the Fey realm. I'll only be gone a few seconds in your time."

"You'll be alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"So once we get the weapons I guess Walt and Roy will come back to train?" He didn't like having them around his family. They knew what she was and seemed ok with it but that could just have been because the "talk" had been at the other end of Bobby's shotgun with the boys as backup.

"I figure Dean and Sam can go on hunts for a few weeks then Walt and Roy can go. Keep switching out so they won't kill each other."

"How's Sam going to hunt with his leg?"

"Well," she smiled at him. "Just so happens that I'm getting a care package from mom and a few friends tonight as well. There's something in it that will be able to mend Sam's broken bones and muscles. He'll be good as new by tomorrow morning."

"The wonders never cease," he said as he tipped his bottle to his daughters in a toast.

They just sat side by side overlooking their scrap car kingdom until a small explosion came from inside the house!

* * *

><p>The new moon was the catalyst needed for Siobhan to open the portal. Bobby and Dean stood a way away, not wanting to spook the shy Fey folk, or get caught up in their pranks. One minute they saw Shi the next she was gone. Nervousness took a hold of the hunters.<p>

"Siobhan," Spring said as he ran to embrace her! "You're looking well. We were worried."

As long as she could remember Spring and his twin Puck had been her best friends. Like her they were half-breeds; Sagittarius to be exact but without all the nastiness associated with pure Sagittarius.

"I'm fine. My dad is wonderful and I have brothers," she said not knowing how to explain Dean and Sam to them.

"Darling," her mother's voice interrupted!

She wasn't expecting her mother to be there.

"Spring and Puck have been good enough to take over your guarding duties," she said as she kissed her.

Her friends shifted on all fours. Something was up. Then she saw Divine guards flanking the Elves that had the weapons in their hands. Her mother was talking to her now but Shi's mind was several steps ahead.

"How's Bobby," Catherine asked?

"He's fine," she replied calmly. She could keep things from her mother well and something was off with this meeting.

"Good. So how much longer will you be away? I miss you terribly."

While her mother loved her she didn't doubt Banshee didn't often show physical affection and her mother was kissing her and fawning over her while the guards looked on approvingly. The Elves brought her the weapons and laid them down at her feet.

Shi wondered why the hell Elves would bow to her? Why Divine guards would be with them, and why her friends were being silent. Looking the weapons over she smiled. All was as it should be with them and there was a parcel that she had requested.

Spring came forward with another parcel, this one had her personal weapons in it, and a book.

"Thanks for letting us borrow it. Really loved the scene on page 134. Thought you might want to have it with you in the human realm."

Thank gods they had spent their lives together, Shi now knew that something was up and her friends were giving her the information she needed. Fey typically didn't like to read but they had always read stories to each other and being half-breeds it was easy to send messages back and forth between each other using books. Fey wouldn't check the books. She made sure to note page 134.

"Thanks, it will bring great comfort," she smiled. "Oh I meant to ask you," she walked away from her mother toward the twins. "I need to know if there is a Sagittarius on the human side," she whispered.

Puck stomped his hoof twice signaling a yes. That wasn't good at all.

"I need to get back," she hugged her friends then her mother. Slightly bowing to the Elves and guards she took the weapons and parcels and walked back through the portal – she didn't look back.

Bobby and Dean saw her reappear, only seconds had passed on their side. She walked toward them heavy with gifts.

"The Elves delivered. Now the fun begins." She didn't want to tell them about what had transpired that had her on edge. Not until she read page 134.

"I guess we need to get Sam back on his feet," she said as she opened the personal parcel her mother had given her. Inside was exactly what she needed.

* * *

><p>Sam had moved to one of the spare bedrooms. He hated being hurt, he felt like a burden, but what could he do? Castiel was no long on their side so he couldn't ask the angel to heal him. Siobhan had told him she would be able to fix his leg once she got the weapons from her side, he sure hoped so because it was beginning to blow. He clicked the television off as he heard footsteps approach.<p>

"Hey," Dean said as he opened the door. "Well we got the stuff and she's made the potion. I'm glad I'm not you," he smirked as Shi walked in behind him.

"Bring it," Sam said with a smile. He was acting like Dean; hiding his fear behind humor.

"I'll need you to take off your pants," she said. Sam blushed.

"I'm not wearing underwear," he said blushing more.

"Well then put the sheet over you. How else am I going to get to the leg?" She replied in a huff. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before."

Dean was getting uncomfortable and made a hasty retreat saying something about helping Bobby. Shi rolled her eyes. "I'll give you a minute then I'm coming in ready or not." She walked into the hallway and shut the door.

Sam did as told, he couldn't get up to get underwear on since just removing his sweatpants had exhausted and hurt him. Adjusting the sheet he yelled, "ready."

"Ok," she said as she came in and perched herself on the bed. She began to cut the cast off with a strange knife. It slide opened easily under the blade and soon Sam could see the damage the Hind had caused.

His leg was various shades of purple, yellow and black. Pus filled cysts ran around his knee and he could see where they had placed pens in his lower leg to mend the bone back together. The stench almost made him wretch but Siobhan carried on like it was nothing – and it probably wasn't to her.

"This is going to hurt and burn like acid on the open wounds. But it will close them and allow the potion to enter into your bloodstream. I'm not going to lie this part will be excruciating but you've had worse right?"

"Yeah," he hissed out as she dumped the potion onto the wounds! "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" The whole house was alive with Sam's cussing and howling!

Once the potion had healed the wounds and enter the bloodstream Siobhan began to massage from his thigh down his leg, pushing the potion through and giving it the active ingredient it needed to work – a Banshee's touch. Touch, something humans needed and something that could kill you coming from a Banshee, but there was so much more to lore than hunters knew. She hoped she would have time to tell Bobby everything. Sam wasn't screaming now, his voice was long gone, the tears of agony dry.

"You're doing fine Sam," she said as she worked lower. Sam was moaning now but it wasn't out of pain. Crap, she thought to herself! Of course one of the side effects would be that the potion, once it began to heal Sam's bones would act as an aphrodisiac.

"Ok, once the bruising is gone I'm out of here. You can take care of that yourself."

Sam was blissfully out of it and Siobhan saw that his leg was healed so she was out of there! She didn't need the temptation. Dean walked in to see how things were going at the wrong time.

"What the hell?" He closed his eyes because he was seeing parts of his brother he really shouldn't be seeing, not at this age!

Shi pushed him out the door and they left Sam alone to do what he needed to do. "He'll be fine in the morning," she encouraged Dean.

Dean nodded, the image of Sam jacking himself off burned in his retinas! "Yeah but I won't be!"

"It's a natural reaction to the potion. It'll be alright."

"No, no it won't," Dean whined. "I need a shower." He went into the bathroom leaving Shi alone to finally get to her book.

Opening to page 134 she saw a letter. Reading it her heart fell to the floor. She had been betrayed…by her own mother! Spring was warning her of the prophecy and that her mother planned to turn her into a full Banshee, that she had already begun to heal old feuds with the Tribe and that indeed Siobhan was to be the new wife of the Divine One.

Well fuck that! She had choices, free will and she was not going to be the sacrificial lamb to the Divine One. Surly her mother had a plan, surly she wasn't offering her daughter up? Why would she? She had to talk to Spring again or anyone that was in the know. But that would have to wait apparently because heavy footsteps coming toward her room broke her out of her thoughts.

"You ok," Bobby asked bursting into her room?

She realized she had been keening, something that came natural to a distressed Banshee. A few second later she was letting her dad hold her as she wept human tears. How could things have taken such a turn? What else was going on? She was crying in her dad's arms and didn't care.

Neither did Bobby. He only wished he knew how to make her feel better. The boys he would tell to suck it up while offering them support but his daughter was a different story. She was his biologically and his responsibility and he had to make it all better. But first he had to find out what was going on and right now she seemed in no mood to tell him so he just held her as she cried.


End file.
